


Tenzou and the Trees

by Shikabootay



Series: Misadventures of the Konoha Men [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is this waitress trying her hardest to get Tenzou's attention? Why are the other men trying to get him to go out with her? Don't they know who Tenzou really loves? Dates shouldn't be this weird.<br/>Damned people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenzou and the Trees

I've been called three different names in my lifetime; Kinoe, Tenzou and Yamato. I chose Tenzou and Sempai seems to like the name, so let's stick with that. 

Anyway, my name is Tenzou, and I really don't know my own age, but that never really mattered to me .It's just... these days have been weird. Especially after everything that happened during the war. I went missing for a long time and it seemed like no one cared that I was gone. No one, that I know of, had went to try and find me. That is okay, I guess. I don't have any family and the only person I ever considered as anything more than a friend was one of four people that saved all of our asses. Of course I'm talking about Kakashi-Sempai, or as people know it now, the sixth Hokage. 

 

It is kind of cool, seeing sempai go through a lot after seeing his friend and teammate "die" then see his face almost 20 years later trying to kill him for misinformation that ruined his own reality then becoming the man that everyone in the village looked up to. Granted, there were a few people who protested, thinking that Naruto should be Hokage, but even Naruto knew that he was too inexperienced for the position. Either way, it doesn’t take away from the fact that I had missed it all because I was too stupid and slow. If only I was as good as everyone thought I was then maybe I wouldn't have put myself in the predicament. No matter what, today is a new era for us shinobi and I should try and not worry about what was...

It’s time for me to meet up with the guys and head to the pub where us "old geezers" as Genma likes to call it meet up and drink. I never been much of a drinker until I started to hang out with everyone more often. Unfortunately, Sempai doesn't have much time for me anymore so I have to find some company, right? Anywho, Gai (in his wheelchair of course) Genma, Ebisu and Iruka are already there waiting for me. Thank goodness, too. I don't like being the one to sit alone in a pub. It'd send the wrong kind of message to people and I don't want the village to think I'm a lonely drunk or anything. 

"Yo, Yamato" Genma yells across the pub trying to get my attention. It doesn't seem to be full in here, so I don't know why he thought he ought to yell. As I walk over to the table in the farthest corner (near the bathroom, Gai likes it that way) all four guys look my way smiling. I hate when people look at me like that. It usually means they're wanting to start drilling me with questions that I don't particularly want to answer. I need the company so I sit down beside them anyways and brace myself for the impacting inquiries. It didn't take long for it to start. 

"You know, this has turned into a once a week thing, and I haven't even seen you bring up a conversation. Not even once." The sebon wielder stares at me intently while he takes a sip of whatever nasty smelling drink he has in his cup. "I think it's time for you to spill." 

Looking around at the table I see Gai with that look on his face he gets when he's about to go into one of those 'youth' speeches, Ebisu being hard to read as always, Genma playing with that stupid sebon and Iruka just drinking... which is odd because I never seen him drink too much... 

"Well, I really don't have anything on my mind, Genmna-san." I say, hoping he take the hint to take the unwanted attention off of me. Before he says whatever he was going to say, the waitress comes up and starts to stare at me. Her round, Auburn eyes staring into my pale dark ones as if she's trying to say something but lost the ability to speak. All the guys are staring back and forth between her and hi. 

"Uhh... hi... Ah.... I just saw you come in..." She says in a mousey kind of voice. "I--is there any....you need?" As her sentence finished, she starts to blush, her cheeks pinker than Sakura-chan's hair. I always thought something like that was impossible, but apparently not. 

"Haha... Well hi. Uhmm, can I just get a beer? I have an early mission tomorrow..." I say, her face getting even more pinker as my voice escapes. "Uhh... sure, sir. Just give me a moment." And with that she turns around, tripping over a chair. Embarrassed, she gets up and heads to the bar. I giggle a little bit and turn around to see all four faces staring at me as if I was crazy. 

"Well, she was obviously into you" piped Iruka. "You might as well woo her before Genma tries to steal her from you." 

"Ah, no thank you Iruka-San. She isn't necessarily my...type..." I felt a bit shallow saying that, but it was only the truth. Civilians usually aren't my type to begin with. 

"So you don't mind if I kidnap her for the night then?" Asks Genma, more excited than ever. 

"Yeah... uhh sure? But I hope you ask her before you 'kidnap' her." I say, hoping that he really wouldn't do anything like that. It's hard to tell with him at times. 

Another waitress comes by to hand me the beer I ordered. I hope the one before her didn't overhear what I had said and took it to heart. I was never keen on hurting people's feelings, even if I was being honest. While I take a swig, I hear some hearty laughter to my left. 

"HAHAHAHA! Little Yamato has a type? I never would have guessed. I guess I lose that bet." 

Bet? Wait a second... 

"Wait... what bet?" I don't know what they're talking about, but I hope someone would give me some answers at least. As soon as the question was asked, Ebisu turns to hit Gai on the arm. "Uhh... there isn't any bet. It's just.. Uh.. A figure of speech." Gai stated, trying to retract what he said earlier. Confused, I look around to see if someone would fess up and tell me what's going on. Iruka, looking guilty, was the first to break. 

"Look, don't take it personally, but us and a few other people made a few...bets about your, how should I say it--" 

"Hah, what he's trying to say is there are people who thinks you're not attracted to anyone while others think you are, you just don't show it. Gai here thought you were asexual. Of course there isn't anything wrong with it, it just us guessing. Saying you have a type only shows that you might have interest in someone. Soo... come on. Spill." 

I've always questioned my sexuality, but I never acted upon anything to be honest. I'm the type of person who is respectable and doesn't want to run off and have sex with anyone I can like Genma does, but that doesn't mean I'm asexual despite being a virgin. There just hasn't been anyone to tickle my fancy. Well, there is one person, but that would never happen. 

"Well... uhhh.. I don't know?" Having all the guys stare at me for answers makes me blush a bit. It doesn't matter anyway. Tonight something might come out because I feel no one will give up until I give them an answer. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ebisu asks, staring at me with those werid ass glasses. "People our age and...however old you are... should know what they're into by now. Unless--" 

"--But there is no way you're a virgin. With people knowing you possibly could sprout tree out your dick, some women have to be interested." Genma says. I think maybe we should cut him off for the night, but that most likely won't happen. 

"Uhh.. I don't know if I could do that. I never even thought about trying it." 

"Not even when you were a teen? Come on! You had to expirament with your dick at least once. The rumors say--" Genma was cut off. 

"What rumors?" 

"Hahaha.. You never hear of them?" Ebisu laughed. "People have been saying that you could stay hard forever. You know, because of the wood release thing." 

Looking at Iruka to see if he could at least try and save me, he looks at me with a sad face and lips 'I'm sorry'. 

"Uhh... I wouldn't know really, but you're right. I am a...Virgin." More blood rushing to my face makes me wish these guys would take a damn hint. 

Everyone at the table starts to roar with laughter. 

"No way... NO WAY!" Genma yells. It’s apparent he find this hilarious. 

"Well then, we are just going to have to fix that." 

"Sorry, Genma, but you aren't necessarily my type either, but the thought is flattering. " 

Genma spits out whatever he was drinking. "Oh.. No no no no no no no." My thing doesn't swing that way. No offense, but wood Isn't my thing." As soon as Genma spat that out, he stands up and goes towards the waitress that was shy around me and starts to talk to her. 

"Oh geez..." I say aloud. "You guys... I don't want to do this. So I am going to just go, okay? It looks like Gai has had enough though." Gai, who let the table, is a bit out of it. Rolling his wheelchair around the pub singing songs and screaming "youth" was a funny sight to see, but it was sad as well. 

"I'll take him home." I offer. As soon as I stand up, Genma appears with said waitress, who starts to blush even more. 

"Don't even worry about him, We'll take him home. Akiko here would like for you to take her home and show her some of your jutsu." With a wink, he grabs Gai and leave the pub with the rest of the men. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Walking this new Akiko home was a new thing for me. I mean, I've walked Ino-chan and Sakura- chan home from bars plenty of times, but neither of them was hoping they would jump me of course. 

"So..." She starts to say quietly. "Is that gentleman right? You're kind of like Hashirama- Sama?" 

"Well, yeah I guess." I answer, scratching the back of my neck. Her eyes lit up. She seemed way too excited about this. 

"I wish I was alive back then to see what he was able to do. My grandparents told me all of the stories of what they were able to see back then. I always wished I was able to see the amazing things he was able to do." 

I start to laugh a little bit. "You're not obsessed over the First Hokage, are you?"  
"Oh no no no. Haha... I just never thought any other Hokage was that special. No offense to Tsunade-sama or Kakashi-sama, but neither could do what he has done. " 

I bite my tongue. Yes, it is true that none of the other Kage had the same abilities he had, but for her to say Sempai wasn't special was just..asanine. I wanted to end whatever was going on right there, but I didn't like the idea of being mean. She was way too excited to be near me and hearing of her tree fetish, so to speak, was making her happy. 

She starts to slow down and make a sharp left in front of an apartment building. 

"Well, this is my place. Please come up for some tea. I bet that tastes better than the beer you had tonight." She offered, giggling. If I didn't know correctly, she was getting more bold the closer we got to her apartment. It didn't take long to get there, though, because it's on the first floor of the building. As she opens the door, I start to sweat a little bit, hoping that she really wasn't going for my virginity. You'd think if I was a guy who was uncomfortable taking away a woman's flower then you’d think there were some women who were afraid to do the same to men. Probability and all. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Akiko spoke. "Don't mind the mess or my little collection. It's just I've been busy with work and all, It's hard to clean up, you know?" He laughs and heads to the kitchen. The apartment wasn't too big, the little kitchen was on the right of the doorway while what I assume is her living room/bed on the left. There was a futon along the wall and a coffee table in the middle of the room on the left, with little bonsai trees all over it. I take my shoes off and went to where she was. Of course, there were more bonsai trees everywhere... maybe two dozen of them at most... 

This seems a little unhealthy. She can't be that stressed. 

 

"Oh. Ha, so you see my little collection?" She says with her face starting to blush a little bit. "I'm sorry, I just love these little guys." She starts to pet one of them while making tiny cooing noises. 

"I--" 

"--OH! Hahaha. Forgot you were there Yamato-san." Akiko cackled. She turned around to pour some water in the little tea kettle she had set aside earlier. "Please, sit down." 

At the offer, I pulled out a chair and sat in it. I don't know what to think of this woman. Who talks to plants like that? I mean, I've caught Naruto doing it a few times, but he didn't know I was around. Doing it knowing you're in front of someone was something else. 

While all these thoughts came to my head, Akiko sat down in front of me with a curious look on her face. 

"So... Tell me about yourself." 

"There Isn't much I can tell you but uh, they call me Yamato and I like... architecture? " She starts to laugh a little bit. "Architecture? A ninja into architecture. That is a new one." 

"Hey! I have certain...abilities... that make things like that easy for me. You see, I can use my mokoton to make buildings when needed and--" 

"Mokoton? As in wood and... trees?" 

"Well yes." I said. I thought it was clear but I didn't want to be rude." 

"You see, after Pain destroyed the village, I was able to use my Mokoton to rebuild the village. Also on long term mission, I'm able to make a little shack that my team and I are able to sleep in for the night.... are you okay?" 

She was staring at me with all the-something- in the world, though I couldn't pin a word to it. Interest? I am really hoping its interest... 

 

"...can you show me...?" 

"Here?" I ask, very confused. 

"Haha... no silly. Outside." She said while rubbing her feet up against my shin. I didn't notice it until now... 

"Uh... Well okay. You might want to turn your water off and I'll take you somewhere to show you." 

Excited, Akiko stands up, turns off the burner and walks towards me. 

"Let's go!" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Not knowing where to take her that had enough room, I had brought her to one of the training grounds. There was more than enough space to show her what I was talking about. I take in a deep breath and push the palms of my hands together. 

"Wait! Wait!" 

I stop, wondering why Akiko was asking me to. 

"...can I see you make a tree first?" 

"Uhh... sure." 

With that, I put my palms together, again, and the ground starts to open a bit. I look towards Akiko to make sure she isn't scared or anything, but there is nothing but amazement on her face. Honestly, I thought she would be terrified. Civilians were always scared of my mokoton, but she wasn’t. As soon as the tree grew fully, she looks at me with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Do it again?" 

"Hahaha... sure." 

I repeat the process, but make a tree that is a bit smaller for her, so she could look at it properly. As soon as it sprouts and stops, she walks closer very cautiously. 

"Don't worry, it's safe" I say trying to reassure her. 

She gets up to it and starts to touch it's leaves in awe. As I start to get closer to Akiko I hear some more sounds. At first I thought it was the same cooing noises she made back at her apartment, but no. It wasn't even close. 

She was moaning. 

The closer I get to her, the louder Akiko seems to get while petting this tree I just made. 

"Umm.. Akiko? Are you... okay?" 

Turning around as if she forgot I was there, she stares at me. "Yes, I'm fine." 

Her Auburn eyes glazed over with lust. 

"Please, do it again." She demands again, but in a soft way that scared me a little bit. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, Akiko-san. I think that's all I have today." 

She walks up to me and stares into my eyes, the lust growing. Her face comes up to my ear as she whispers in it. 

"Please." 

And that's all it took. 

I repeat the process for a third time. After that tiny tree sprouts, Akiko slowly walks away from me. She starts to take her clothes off while moving towards the tree I just made. My pants starts to feel a bit tighter when I start to pull them down. As soon as I start to step out of my pants, I look up to see Akiko naked, right beside the tree. 

I will never get that beautiful sight out of my memory. 

The side of Her slim frame highlighted by the moon facing towards me while her bosom is facing towards the tiny tree. I'm not sure about what I'm supposed to do, but before I decide I start to see her body moving back and forth; her hands pushing up one breast to the tree as she... rubs her nipples on the leaves? 

What....the...fuck... 

I start to pull my pants up, and she starts calling my name. 

"Ya-ma-tooooo" She cooed "come here!" 

"No thank you." 

And with that, I leave the training ground as fast as I can with a teleportation jutsu. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

A few hours later, after my shower and a light snack I try to go to sleep when there's a knock at my door. Looking through the tiny peephole, I see a mask covering a face. 

Sempai. 

I rush to unlock the door so I can let Senpai in my apartment. I have seen him in weeks so it's hard to tell what’s going on. 

"Uh... Hi Kakashi-sama. I was just about to go to bed, but I can make you some tea if you'd like?"  
"Oh no, That is fine. I just wanted to see what my little Tenzou was up to... and stop with the -sama thing. Sempai is perfectly fine" 

"Oh.. Okay, then please sit down." Yamato says while motioning towards his couch. 

After a few minutes in silence, Kakashi bluntly said something I never expected from him. 

"So, you're still a virgin? I never would have guessed." 

"Umm... How did you-- 

"A senbon welding birdy told me. He also told me that he hooked you up with a cutie." Kakashi sniffs the air. "I don't smell anything sexual, so that means nothing had happened. Poor Genma. He now owes me money." 

What the-- "What is up with people betting on me? It makes me feel like tonight was a set up..." 

As soon as the words escaped my lips, the creases on both sides of Kakashi's eyes started to crinkle, as if to say he was smiling. 

"You didn't..." 

"No" Kakashi stated in a as a matter of factly kind of tone. " It was all Genma. I told him about Akiko and her weird... fetish, and he bet that you'd have sex with her because of the fetish. I bet that you wouldn't because you’re such the gentleman. " As he states this, Kakashi's hand pats my thigh. 

I was hoping he wouldn't do that. Before he gets any closer, I stand up quickly. 

"Sorry, Kakashi...sempai... but I have to get ready for tomorrow. Mission and all... but you should know because you assigned it to me. Umm... Sorry. " 

"It's okay. I'll stay the night then." 

"But--" 

"No buts. This is probably the only time we will get to hang out in a long time." 

"Okay... sempai..." 

I wish I was able to clean my room a little bit before Kakashi-sempai unwelcomely barge in, but oh well. He pulls his shirt off, along with his mask, and lays down in my bed. I look to see him starting to get comfy when I, too, take my shirt off and lay beside him as the little spoon. I pull the blankets over up to my chin when he drapes his arm across my body and rests his hand on my hip, pulling me closer. 

See? This is comfortable to me. I've missed this. 

"I told them she wasn't my type, so please don't get jealous." 

"It's okay, Tenzou. I won 100 bucks because of it." As I turn my head around to look at him, he gives me a little peck on the forehead. 

"Good night" he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again...  
> Just a few things I want to explain.  
> The waitress isn't really an OC. I don't care about her all that much.  
> I also think this shows my biases towards a..specific pairing.  
> Hmm...  
> Also, this was also originally posted on my DeviantArt as well.  
> Not many people read it on there,but just in case so someone doesn't think I stole something from someone xD


End file.
